Space Cadets and Abandoned Rabbit Wisps
by Crizix
Summary: Len and Piko were simply walking home when smashed glass shattered their ears. What do they do? Investigate, of course!


Crizix:  
>Hey guys! Just dropping this in on you all so you'll know that I'm not dead. My life's been busy with fencing and weekly World History AP essays. I apologize! Anyway, this is a Three Minute Fiction! True to its name, it's designed to be able to be read aloud in roughly three minutes! Now this was the second, school-wide round, so I opted out of using Vocaloid names originally. Here, I just took the characters' names and switched them with suitable Vocaloids' names. If I missed something, then just <strong>remember that <em>Marquel is Piko<em> and _Finn is Len_**. All right now...This is a pretty long paragraph.

* * *

><p>"He didn't look like a genius; he looked more like a space cadet. " That was my first impression of my best friend, Piko. Over the years, he's proven me right by always tripping over his own feet and stumbling over at least half of his spoken sentences. However, he's not an idiot. He's actually quite bright, and he often blurts out seemingly random trivia that turns out to be relevant sometime later.<p>

One night, we were walking home late from fencing practice. We were passing by a particularly dilapidated building when the sound of shattering glass registered on our ears.

"What on Earth?" Piko and I both had to cover our ears; the sound was too sharp for us to handle. Our heads turned to see the eerie house with a now broken window and a shadowy figure holding a blunt stick. We looked at each other, blinked, and decided that the best thing to do would be to run for our lives.

The next day, Piko came bouncing up to me. "Lenny!" He called, waving wildly.

"What?" I turned and raised an eyebrow at his eager expression. I had no clue as to what he was excited about, but it probably involved us almost getting killed again. Somehow, we always end up risking our lives on our little adventures.

"Remember the abandoned building we walked by last night?"

"Of course I do."

"Aren't you curious about that…figure by the window?"

"Not really." I shifted uncomfortably; I knew exactly where this was going.

He must have noticed, because he grinned in a mischievous manner. "Well…we're going to that place …tonight!" He didn't say it, but it was clear that I didn't have a choice.

I slapped my face with my hand and sighed.

xXx

"Is this really okay?" I asked, looking around nervously. We were already inside of the abandoned house.

"Of course! We'll be just fine. Now stop clinging onto me!" Piko tried to shake me off of his arm, but failed. "Hey…Come on, Lenny…Be a man! Latching onto me isn't manly, you know!" He exhaled in annoyance when I only gripped him tighter and whimpered. After a few more seconds of struggling, he capitulated.

"Ah…All right, Len. I give. Let's just go."

We crept around the building. The wooden floorboards creaked with every step we took. Cob webs were strung all across the ceiling. There was no sort of lighting in the halls; Piko shone a flashlight with his free hand. I busied myself by squeezing his arm. The whole atmosphere unnerved me.

Eventually, we reached the kitchen. By that time, I had calmed down enough to walk on my own. However, Piko slipped and knocked me to the floor.

"Piko, what the…?" I started, but then I sneezed, sending a whole bunch of shimmery strands of…something…flying. I pulled myself up and caught a few, playing with one. "Um…What is this?"

"It's hair. Judging from the length and coarseness, I'd say it's rabbit fur." He analyzed, studying a wisp intently. "Hmm…Why is this here? There's so much of it too." He mumbled to himself.

"I don't know, but…Behind you!" I warned, pointing to a figure in the distance. Piko glanced behind him and yelped, twirling himself around to get a better look. It appeared to be a person, but the eyes were shining a crimson red. Just then, an unnaturally high-pitched giggle rung through the air, and shivers coursed down both of our spines.

"W-w-what now, Piko?"

"Uh…um…Run!"

We bolted out of the back door as fast as we possibly could.

* * *

><p>Crizix:<br>Short, yes, but it is a Three Minute Fiction, after all. Well, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. I would appreciate any reviews I get!


End file.
